johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex
|Alliances = Trip Aces |Challenges = 4 |Votes = 5 |Days= 38 }} Alex was a contestant on Survivor: Sri Lanka. Alex began playing a cutthroat strategic game from Day One, quickly forming several alliances to further himself in the game. He only planned to keep loyal to the Trip Aces, and successfully took out a series of enemies against his alliance, titled "Gremlins." After the sole remaining member of Naga won final immunity, the Trip Aces were forced to turn on each other. In the end, Clifford lied to Alex and forced him to lose the tiebreaker challenge. Biography Name: Alex Lopez Personal Claim to Fame: Getting through a collegiate swim season after being off for two years and being better than in high school! Hobbies: Swimming: I love just getting to go in the water and de-stressing and just swim. Gaming: I’m a total gaming nerd and I love to play against my roommates or my brothers online my XBOX ID is crazyrkr1194! Filling out dating profiles because I’m single and I can’t seem to find a cool person to date who is as much as a Survivor nerd as I am Pet Peeves: People who are so beyond over-the-top religious around me, and it’s not a thing that religion does to me, it’s because my brothers both have had some experience that just made them turn to god while I just gave them both death stares the whole time and makes me want to turn into Judas, and I know I’m rambling, but it needs to be said Three Words to Describe You: Eccentric because I’m all over the place personality-wise. One minute I can be everyone’s BFFL and the next I can be quiet as I plot how I’ll take these other people out. Calculated, as I said I may be eccentric, but I’m also planning and plotting what I have to do or say to get things to swing in my favor and get me closer to the win. Forgetful because I forgot the 3rd word on my first application Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: I would like to think I’d play this game similar to how Rob Cesternino played, but if I was being honest with myself... I’d play similarly to Chet Welsh or Fransesquoa Why Should You Be Cast on Survivor: I should be cast on Survivor because I am deceptive while having a smile on my face, I can do good in challenges whether it’s mental or physical and because as a fan of the show since I was 6, when the first season aired, I owe it to myself to get on the show and win the hell out of it!! Survivor: Sri Lanka ... Voting History In , Alex used a Colored Pen, allowing him to double his vote against Hayze. Trivia * Alex is the first player to use a colored pen. * Alex is the first player to lose a tiebreaker challenge. Category:4th Place Category:Yaksha Tribe Category:Males Category:Survivor: Sri Lanka Category:Apsara Tribe Category:Sri Lanka Jurors Category:10th Voted Out Category:7th Jury Member Category:Day 38